LOTM: Escapade Through Time S7 P2/Transcript
(Ava and Anne are seen walking down the hall) Ava: Kat! (Katlyn walks out) Katlyn: Yeah? What's up? Ava: We need to help Anne. She's gonna ask Blue out on a date. Katlyn: *Gasp* Ooooooh! Anne: *Blushes* S-SHH!! S-Shut up. Don't let the whole mansion know! Katlyn: Well what are you waiting for? Go ask him. Ava: Well Anne doesn't know how to go on dates. So I said we'd help her. Katlyn: Us? Ava: Yeah! Katlyn: Uhh, well okay then. Ava: Yeah come on let's give her a hand. Katlyn: Mind if we bring some back up? Teaching someone how to go on dates isn't something I'm experienced in. Anne: Can we just get this over with? (The scene changes to another area as Katlyn, Ava and a couple of others are seen with Anne) Katlyn: So. Going on a date. How should we start? Ava: Let's start with asking. Katlyn: Okay. Anne: Simple enough I guess. But why do we need to go over asking? Katlyn: Well approaches are always important. Gives people a good idea weather or not going on a date might be fun or not. Anne: Okay...? Katlyn: Now... Okay. Pretend I'm Blue. Come up to me, and say what you would say to Blue about going on a date. Anne: All right... (Anne walks up to Katlyn) Anne: Hey Blue! You're going on a date with me right now! Katlyn:...…… (Anne looks at Katlyn's disturbed face. She also looks at the others shaking they're heads) Anne: What? Ava: You can't be so direct with it Anne. Anne: I can't? Shade: No. Stuff like that makes it seem like you are trying be controlling. Not to mention you might scare the poor kid. Anne: Okay then how should I ask then? Ava: Shade? Shade: Yeah? Ava: Come help me demonstrate. Shade: You got it. (Shade walks up to Ava) Katlyn: Okay watch Anne. Anne: I'm watching. (Ava looks at Shade) Ava: Hello. Shade: Hey there. Ava: So uhhh, I was just wondering something... Shade: Yeees? Ava: Do you... Wanna go on a date? Sometime? Shade: I would love to go on a date. How's tonight sound? Ava: Perfect! (Ava then turns to Anne) Ava: Well, simple enough? Anne: I-I guess. Ava: Good! Now try it out! Anne: Okay... (Anne turns to Katlyn) Anne: Um.... B-Blue? Katlyn: Yes Anne? Anne: Y-You uh... You wanna.... G-Go on a date? Tonight? Katlyn: Why sure! I'd love to! Anne: R-Really? G-Great! (Anne smiles and looks at Ava) Anne: Soooo? Ava: Good wording but uhhh, could use a bit less stuttering. Anne: All right got it. Shade: Well that's a good start. Katlyn: Now let's move on to the next step. Anne: That is? Katlyn: What to do on a date. Ava: Ah yeah. What are you gonna do with Blue on a date? Anne: *Shrugs* I don't know. Maybe stay home and play video games? Katlyn: Oh no, no, no. Anne: What? Katlyn: You've gotta think BIGGER than that Anne! Shade: Yeah. I doubt all he's gonna wanna do is sit and play games all day. Anne: Well what should we do? Katlyn: There's a lot of things! Shade: Take him down to Sammy's. Katlyn: Or have a night on the town! Ava: Or spend some time on the beach! Anne: I... uh.... Katlyn: You got tons of options Anne! A lot more then just staying at home! Anne: Oh boy.... Shade: Just think about it. Anne: *Sigh* Ava: So, you ready to ask him out yet? Anne: Um.... Katlyn: Just remember: Don't be so direct when asking, and the important thing is that you are both having fun. Anne: B-But what if we can't think of anything to talk about? Ava: Nonsense, you'll have plenty I'm sure! Anne:... *SIghs* Well... I might as well get this over with... Ava: Great! Let's go then! Anne:... (Ava and Anne walk off) Anne:..... (Ava knocks on Blue's door) Ava: Oh Bluuuuue! (A moment later, Blue opens the door, the two see Blue's siblings doing they're own thing in there) Blue: Oh hey Ava. Hey Anne. Anne: Hey.. Blue: What's going on? Ava: ANNE here has something to say to you! Blue: Hm? Anne: Um... Y-Yeah I uh... (Anne looks at Ava who gives her a thumbs up) Anne: Um.... B-Blue? Blue: Yeah? Anne: You wanna go on a... Date tonight? Slime siblings: *Stops what they are doing and looks over in shock* Blue:.......W-What? Anne: Do you wanna go on a date tonight? Blue: ! O-Oh! Red Yellow Green and Pink: !! *Blinks in shock and looks at each other* Blue: A-Are you s-serious?? Anne: Y-Yes. Blue: W-wow I uh... I- Anne: So yes? No? Maybe? Blue Um.... (Blue looks back at his siblings who are still in shock) Blue:.... *Looks back at Anne* You know what? I think I'm free tonight. Anne: Oh! G-Great! Blue: So how's... 7 sound? Anne: Perfect! Blue: Awesome! Anne: Cool! Ava: *Smile* Anne: W-Well, see you at 7! Blue: Y-You too! (Blue closes the door) Anne:... .OH my god that was horrible! Ava: You did great Anne. Anne: I never want to do that again. (Anne walks off as Ava smiles. Meanwhile with the slime kids) Red: Holy fucking shit! Yellow: No way! Green: Its happeing!! Its REALLY happening!! Blue: G-Guys calm down I- Pink: BLUE! ANNE JUST ASKED YOU OUT!! YOU!! Blue: Jeez Pink that's a way to- Red: This is big! Holy fucking shit! Blue: Guys- Yellow: Zulu's daughter asked you out! A literal princess just asked you out! Red: Dude you seriously CANNOT fuck this up! Pink: This is a seriously big deal! Green: WE gotta get you ready for tonight! Blue: Ho boy... (The scene then cuts to Anne sitting with Shade, Ava, Kane and Katlyn) Anne: *Nervous moan* Kane: Hey Anne relax. Its gonna be fine. Anne: *Nervous moan* Ava: It's okay. Anne: *Moan* I'm so nervous! Katlyn: Just take it easy. Ava: You've got time to prepare! Anne:..... Ava: Hmmm.... ???: *Coo* (Fluffy is seen looking into the room) Fluffy:.... Shade: Oh hey! Fluffy! Katlyn: What are you up to little guy? Fluffy: *Happy coo* (Fluffy runs up to Anne) Fluffy: *Cooing* Ava: Must've heard her moans. Fluffy: *Worried coo* Anne: I-I'm okay Fluffy. Really. Fluffy:..... Anne:....Say, you think....I can bring him with me? Katlyn: Bring Fluffy with you on your date? Anne; Yeah. Shade: Why? Anne: Just...as a little calming aid is all. Fluffy: *Happy coo* Shade: Well..... Ava: I don't see anything wrong with it. Katlyn: You sure he won't get in the way? Anne: I'll make sure of it. Ava: Then yeah go for it. Anne: Sweet! *Anne picks up Fluffy* You're coming with me tonight little buddy. Fluffy: *Giggles* Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts